Heil
A continent in the southern hemisphere of Soluna where the Elves originated. The Ryth have also established a tribe here after their degeneration causing constant conflict with the elves. The elves nourish and protect this continent feverishly and because of this, the beasts and jungles grow to enormous proportions. This continent has a tropical climate with lots of sunshine and raging storms. Volcanoes where the ryth make their homes are also abundant in Heil. ='Geography'= The geography of Heil contains many diverse regions and climates. Geographically, Heil is generally considered the continent forming the southern portion of Soluna. Since the E’Danian Continent and the Heilian Continent are connected, some may consider both continents a single super continent. Heil in fact became attached to E’Dan only recently with the formation of the Gran Isthmus some 3 million years ago. The geographical structure of Heil is relatively simple for a continent-sized landmass with the continent's topography often likened to a huge bowl owing to its flat interior almost ringed by mountains. The Himmel Bridge, a comparatively young and seismically restless mountain range, run down the western and southern edge of the continent; the land to the east of the Bridge is largely tropical rain forest, the vast Gron Basin. The continent also contains drier regions such as the extremely arid Djavala desert. The Heilian Continent also includes various islands, most of which belong to countries on the continent. The Bridge is a dry and cold region, being mostly abandoned with sparse Ryth settlements spread out. Once the original home of the ancient ryth, the mountain range contains three of the worlds tallest volcanoes. The climate west of the Bridge shows violent contrasts, including two of the world's wettest regions in and the world's driest desert, the Djavala. This dry area is cooled by the seasonal currents and upwelling, giving rise to the largest fisheries in the world. There are two small transition states between the humid and dry seasons, each one punctuated by strong, violent, tropical storms. During these times rainfall is highly erratic and often bring major floods. The very fertile soils from the erosion of the Himmel Bridge formed the basis for the continent's earliest denizens: the pure Eidevaar elves and the ancient Ryth. East of the Bridge in the Gron Basin is regarded as the most important biodiversity hotspot in the world with its unique forests that form the world's largest rainforest, the Heilian Rainforest. The Basin is a large lowland drained by a small number of rivers, including the largest in the world - the Flera Huvud River. The other rivers of this central lowland are linked with the Flera Huvud. The eastern highlands are much older than the Bridge, but are still rugged in places especially where the Flera Huvud River has cut a large valley through a former highland. The area is still a major agricultural region and contains many rare minerals such as mithral and adamantine ores. These properties has led to countless settlement and control wars, most prominent is the Centuries War between the Eidevaar and the Ryth some 400 years ago. ='Social Structure'= Heil is still home to the majority of Ryth and Elves in Soluna, with Merfaer being the third most populous peoples. More human colonies are centered around the Gran Isthmus, who benefit from the best weather of both the E’Dan continent and the Heilian continent. Government is limited in the continent of Heil, somewhat considered an anarchy, there exists several thousands of tribes littered around the continent. These tribes are mostly stationary, though some are migrant, and at times can share land with the existing tenants. Establishing territories have always been a problem for Heilian citizens, however with the Empyrean Treaties signed, none of the peoples can legally claim any spot of land. Though ending the Centuries War, the Empyrean Treaties is a source for discontent among the Heilians. The treaties dictate that none of the Heilian lands south of the Gran Isthmus belong to any one single species, and that the preservation of nature is the only one law. Signed by the first Ryth lord and the first Eidevaar lord, this effectively makes every persons on Heilian soil an alien, displacing millions of its people, some who have ancestral origins from Heil. ='Heilian Military'= The unique tribal structure of Heilian settlements makes it difficult to have one organized force. Each tribe has taken it upon themselves to enforce the various rules of law present in each settlement. Similar to the Templar Brigade of Naime, the power of each tribes military force is only limited to the borders of their territories in order to prevent boarder disputes and conflicts that could lead to the violation of the Empyrean Treaty. This tribal policing is similar to, though smaller than, the way ancient Ryth and Eidevaar elves policed their lands some several hundreds of years ago. The names, tactics, and even armaments of these tribal armies are unique to their corresponding settlements, however, one of the biggest tribes in Heil have become the unofficial protectors of the land, should the need arise. 'Legion of the Elfin Armed Forces (LEAF)' Legends tell of tales of great fearsome warriors that helped defend and protect the land of Heil in the dark days of Rythian Tyranny. They speak of highly trained legions of elves that hold mysterious powers and an absolute sense of preservation. Born into the line of the first elfin kings, these men and women were said to be able to slay dragons from the heavens with just a sword or spear. They were trained to kill effectively, swiftly, and without mercy, decreed only to use their militant might to save the life of the land. The LEAF are descendants of this martial line, brutal and fearless, they protect the balance of nature from any who would dare defile or destroy it, strictly and fiercely. The LEAF no know other law but the preservation of Heil, forgiveness is not their strongest suit, and many have died for accidental “crimes” against nature. So authoritative is their power that most settlements will defer to a LEAF member whenever they venture out to hunt or expand their territories. Almost all the settlements of Heil will have at least one member of LEAF living in their colony, afraid that they might be the brunt of their retribution if there isn’t a LEAF soldier watching over their actions. The LEAF was once a single colony, made mostly of pure blood Eidevaar elves. Theirs was a colony that roamed the lands of Heil, pouring out vengeance to those who have committed acts against nature. As the colonies traveled, their numbers dwindled, with some members being left behind to guard and oversee more “dangerous” colonies. Eventually the LEAF tribe was reduced to but a handful of people. This makes each member of LEAF associated or related to each other. A LEAF member who lives his or her life in a different colony, is subject to the rules and regulations of that tribe as well as doctrines of their LEAF tribe. This creates a very lawful and respected individual, lauded wherever they may be. The current leader of the LEAF tribe is located in the Himmel Bridge area, living his life as a member of the Aki tribe. He oversees LEAF businesses such as replacement of troops, arms, and armor, marriage, reproduction, induction, and tribal missions. 'Aki Tribe' The Aki Tribe is the largest tribe in all of Heil. Made up of mostly Ryth, they are the closest relatives to the ancient dragons that once ruled the continent. Located in the highest peaks of the Himmel Bridge, where the original dragon kings ruled, the Aki are a group of extremely volatile, brutally violent, battle trained, and easily angered ryth. Theirs is the heart of the mountains and the blood of the dragon kings run in their veins. Like their draconic ancestors, a heightened sense of arrogance and pride is ever present within each member. They see the land as rightfully belonging to them, as it did with their fore-fathers, seeing the Empyrean Treaties as a violation of their Goddess given rule. This inherent belief not only serves as a fuel for violent outbreaks and skirmishes, but also as the driving force for their stalwart protection of all the peoples of Heil. They see everyone and everything born in Heilian soil as ultimately belonging to them, that any affront to their properties, is an affront to them. Those who dare to damage or take what is rightfully theirs, will be met with a fury that only the ryth can deliver. Considered akin to royalty, the Aki tribe mingle only with those who are closest to their draconian lineage, seeing other ryth of lesser draconian blood, and non ryth as lesser beings (though still belonging to them). Reproduction is also limited to those of royal blood, to help preserve the untainted lineage. The tribe is set like a caste system, with non ryth or non royal ryth being at the bottom. The last remnants of the LEAF tribe has been inducted into the Aki, serving to balance the colony’s draconian influences. Interactions between both parties are always tense, each side being influenced by the ancient feud that ignited the Centuries War.